True Colors
by L'Autrichienne
Summary: For Robovacation and Little Storm, this is a fanfiction I wrote for them! If you are a fan of them, then you'll enjoy this too! Ciel expects a crazy, romantic ride with Sebastian as soon as they begin their relationship during the Christmas holidays. M-rated.
1. Chapter 1

Warning: M rated for language and sex/lemon.

This is a story I wrote for my 2 favorite writers, robovacation(Michelle) and little storm(Meg). I based the characters off of us, and yes, this is a true story, all of this happened. Sebastian was based off of Robovacation, Ciel was based off of Little Storm and Doll was based off of me. on my profile you'll find the entire story and a link to a couple pictures and screenshots.

I took it down last week, but I got requests for me to put it back up, so here it is to stay.

I hope you like the story!

* * *

Christmas Day, 2011

"SHUT THE FUCK UP CIEL AND GET OUT OF MY FUCKING FACE. WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?! IT'S NOT LIKE WE'RE GOING OUT SO WHY ARE YOU SO FUCKING JEALOUS ALL THE TIME?!" Sebastian spat at the younger man as he stormed across the room.  
"Yeah, well, what if we were going out then?! Oh, but wait, what kind of person would EVER want to BE IN A RELATIONSHIP WITH A MOTHERFUCKER LIKE YOU, HUH?"  
"OH YOU WOULD JUST LOOOOVE THAT NOW, WOULDN'T YOU, CIEL?! BEING MY GODDAMNED BOYFRIEND, I'M SURE YOU WOULD JUST LOVE THAT!"  
"So what? Maybe I would like to be YOUR FUCKING BOYFRIEND!"  
"Wait...are you asking me out?"  
"And if I was?" Ciel waited for the answer, secretly hoping Sebastian liked him back.  
"Then I'd say yes."

* * *

February 2012

Ciel was walking home as fast as he could, nearly running. He was excited to surprise his new boyfriend, Sebastian. It had only been two months but Ciel was sure this man was the love of his life.  
His feet crunched under the snow and he skipped up the front steps of their apartment. A light breeze skimmed the air and fragile leaves floated throughout the autumn air.  
His breaths came in fast and feathery as his heart hammered in his chest, and he tugged his turquoise hair behind his ear.  
His hair, naturally a deep, dark black, he had been dying multiple colors. Half was black and half was turquoise, but it often changed, from red to blue to purple.  
Ciel was attending a graphic design college in his city, and had the opportunity to get out of his class early that day, and he eagerly ran home to surprise his boyfriend.  
Ciel was only 20, and Sebastian was 27, turning 28 in April, but he didn't mind the age difference and just ignored the fact that they were at different stages in their life, he was still in college, and Sebastian had a steady job at a television station, editing the programs.  
He fumbled with his key to open the door to their apartment, but little did he know that he would be the one getting the surprise that day.  
For the last two months, Sebastian had been meeting up with his ex-boyfriend, Claude every time Ciel was out. Despite the fact that he had been unfaithful since the first day Ciel had asked him out on Christmas Day, he still enjoyed the praise and attention Ciel paid him daily, as well as the extra sex he got. He didn't particularly love Ciel, but then again, he never loved anyone, or anything, except for himself. He was planning for their relationship to end in a few weeks, but he found he rather enjoyed Ciel. The boy practically worshipped him, and he didn't mind the sex either, so he decided to keep him around as he knew Ciel would forgive him for whatever sleazy thing he might get caught doing, and at that moment he was lying in bed with his lover, Claude Faustus.

Sebastian was lazily dozing off in Claude's arms while Claude smoothed over Sebastian's hair and kissed him.

By this time, Ciel had already entered their home, but immediately knew something was wrong.

All the lights were off and foreign clothes were strewn across the kitchen floor. Muffled sounds came from the bedroom and Ciel's heart rate sped up as he suspected the worse.

Quietly, he have the door a little push and stopped dead in his tracks.  
His heart just dropped in his chest and he felt like he could throw up right there. It's like a mixing bowl, there are so many emotions. Shock, was first, keeping him glued to the spot, his hand on the doorknob. His fingers slowly slid off the brass and he felt anger bubble up in his throat to his head. He didn't have to see them in the act, he could already smell it and he almost gagged.

He felt embarrassment, and shame, sadness, rage, and great loss.  
His mind was running on random, through everything, and it didn't know where to stop. His body slightly trembled and he remembered to breath in through his nose and breath out through his mouth, and with that, he found the will to move his body and he turned away from the active couple and walked into the kitchen. His subconscious hand turned on the lights and he slumped down at the kitchen chair, his head immediately falling into his crossed arms.  
What was Sebastian doing? How long had this been going on? Ciel bit his lip. It would have been different if it was somebody he didn't know, it gave him the chance to believe it could just be a one time thing but Ciel knew the man in bed with Sebastian happened to be Sebastian's ex-boyfriend of eight years. Did Sebastian still love Claude?  
Did Claude love him? What had Sebastian done in bed with Claude he hadn't done with him? Was he not enough? Did Sebastian still love him? Had Sebastian gotten bored of him? Embarrassed of him?

Meanwhile, Sebastian lied next to Claude in bed, about to get up and get ready to clean up for Ciel. Noticing the bedroom door cracked and the kitchen lights on, a sudden realization dawned on the man.

"Shit. Oh shit. Fuck, Claude, I think he saw us." Sebastian swore as he pulled on his shirt as quickly as he could and nearly tripped out of the door as he ran into the kitchen and there, of course, was Ciel, lying with his head in his hands.

Ciel looked up just as Sebastian started babbling apologies and Claude just stood in the doorway and grabbed his things to go. He knew Sebastian would call him later.

As Sebastian closed the door behind him, he could hear screaming and crying behind him and with that he waltzed down the steps and into his car to drive home. Ciel would forgive Sebastian in a couple days, despite the fact that the 2 month affair would eventually turn into an affair lasting over a year. Claude would be seeing Sebastian again in a couple weeks, both with and without Ciel's knowledge.

* * *

Early September 2012

It was a windy day. Ciel was sitting in an old diner with his newest friend, Doll.  
Doll was an odd one, he had to admit, ditzy and optimistic, but almost overly so in an annoying manner. It had only been a short time ago that they had met, when Doll ran up to Ciel, admiring the dyed streaks of turquoise in the boy's hair, complimenting and admiring Ciel's dyed hair and fashion sense and the two quickly bonded over a few days and now talked daily.  
Ciel was quick to open up to Doll, and invited him out after Doll received an upset phone call from Ciel.  
"What's wrong?" Doll tenderly approached the subject.  
Ciel's eyes were red around the edges, like he had been crying or hadn't slept and he had a bothered look on his face.  
"Sebastian and I broke up. And he's going out on a date with his ex-boyfriend, Claude."  
"What?! When did this happen?" Doll almost blurted out, shocked. He had no idea there was anything particularly wrong with Sebastian and Ciel's relationship, they were the perfect couple, on the outside. The two talked constantly, displayed their love for each other, gifts and letters were sent and they both seemed perfectly happy.  
"He broke up with me yesterday, then today he came to me and told me he was taking his ex-boyfriend out to a concert. I'm just so upset about it, I didn't think he would hook up with someone this fast!" Ciel said angrily.  
"Well..." Doll paused, thinking in his head, wanting to speak carefully. He didn't want to upset Ciel any more than he already was. " Sebastian would have needed the time to call his ex and set it up. Chances are he had already set it up while you two were still dating, and he decided to tell you about it when he broke up with you. Why would he even think about taking his ex? Or have his number? Do you think he could have been cheating on you?"

Ciel's fist got tighter.  
"He did cheat on me. It started back when we first got together. He was sleeping with his ex the first two months of our relationship and I found out in February. He said he wouldn't do it again, and I took him back, but he kept hanging out with him and he kept sleeping with him behind my back. I was stupid for putting up with 10 months of it."  
Doll's eyes widened. "W-What? Wait...he cheated on you?! That's awful! What a scumbag, I can't believe he would do that to you! You don't deserve that! He doesn't even deserve you, you should never be treated like that!" Doll erupted, going on and on, drawing a smile from Ciel's face.  
"Aw, you're so worked up about it!" Ciel smiled.  
"Well, nobody should have to deal with that! It's just not right, you're such a good person, you don't deserve that!" Doll huffed.  
"I know...I just, I just love him so much. He's been with this guy for eight years before me, I just don't know. I know he doesn't deserve me, and I should dump him and move on. I know that, but I'm just so pissed at him. He even put the concert event up on Facebook to taunt me!" Ciel complained, running his hands through his hair.  
"Hey, you just need to keep your mind off of it. Thinking about it will just depress you more. Don't worry, I'll always cheer you up, okay? That's what friends are for after all! Your birthday is coming up, that's always exciting, right? Just think about all the fun you'll have! I'll make sure you don't get too beat up by this, so just meet me here again later, okay? I'll message you tonight."

...

"Hey, baby, I'm so sorry. I made a HUGE mistake. I feel so bad, I promise I won't do it again. Did you get the flowers I sent you? Blue to match your eyes and white roses because I know you love them. I'm so sorry Ciel. I never meant to hurt you, please, love, I don't know what I would do if I lost you. I love you so much. You make me happy, you bring all the good and happiness into my life. Without you I would be nothing, I swear I will never hurt you again. I love you. I love you, I'm so sorry." Sebastian pressed the phone to his cheek as he reclined back on his bed. He and Ciel had been talking for the past hour and he thought he was making good progress. He hated wasting time with begging, but it somehow amused him. He knew it wouldn't be long before Ciel would break down.  
"I'm coming over there Sebastian, okay? I want to see your face." Ciel said quietly, his heart aching. Truthfully, he missed Sebastian and knew everything was wrong. Sebastian should be coming to him. No, he shouldn't even be in his life.  
In the back of Ciel's mind, he could hear the voices of all his friends, his family, pushing him back.  
"Of course I don't mind your choices sweetheart, but considering Sebastian's...behavior, I don't like him too much."  
"You deserve so much better." "He's just going to continue hurting you if you go back to him." "Once a cheater, always a cheater." "You'd be much happier without him, he doesn't need your love." And on and on...  
Ciel wrapped his scarf around his neck as he walked out in the cold, walking the familiar path to Sebastian's home, one he had walked many times that was not a stranger to his tears.

...

"I'm so sorry Ciel. Even if you leave me, I will always love you. You're the best thing that's happened to me. I don't know why I did it. I love you, not Claude. He's completely out of my life, you're the only one I care about. I was stupid and didn't realize what I had, and now I've lost it." Sebastian pulled the young man into his embrace and flattered him with light kisses and touches.  
"I love you, Ciel," Sebastian tenderly whispered as Ciel's arms returned the embrace.  
"I love you more." Ciel sadly returned as he reached up to kiss Sebastian.  
"And someday I'll learn." Sebastian murmured into Ciel's soft skin as he hoisted the young man onto their bed.  
And that night, as buttons scattered across the moonlit floor, a single, silent thought swam up to the surface of Ciel's mind and drowned as fast as it came, 'But I don't want a someday...'

...

"Okay, so you know how you like deer? Well, I wanted to draw something uniquely you, so I remembered everything you said, and this is what I made. You can do whatever you want with it. Your hair is turquoise right now but you said you liked it most when it was red so I drew you with red hair and your shirt has a lot of patterns and colors and I put in your platform boots and you love deer so you have little deer surrounding you! Do you like it?"  
"Oh my God, Doll, I love it! Thank you so much! This is absolutely amazing! I love this! Can I take a picture of it and put it on my blog so everyone can see it? I feel so lucky! It's beautiful!" Ciel exclaimed excitedly, looking over the drawing Doll had given him. It was really a nice drawing, and captured everything he liked. Ciel later put it up on his blog and it remained on his art page until he angrily deleted the photo and every other of all the drawings Doll had made for him months later.  
"I'm so glad you like it! I'll make you another one later maybe since I don't really have anything else to do."

...

"What's that?"  
Ciel and Sebastian were lounging on their bed together later that day when Sebastian raised his finger and pointed at the desk.  
"The picture. Is that you?" He questioned.  
"Yeah, my friend Doll made it for me. He's made me stuff before." Ciel simply said as he brushed it off and continued to scroll through channels.  
"I see..."

...

"He got mad that you made me artwork. He broke up with me on my birthday then kicked me out of the house and called me later to tell me he had been having sex with Claude! "Oh, hi Ciel! Happy Birthday! Just wanted to let you know I fucked Claude five times on your birthday!" What kind of shitty person does that?! What the hell...and on my birthday!  
He won't talk to me or answer my calls. You know, I hope he gets what he deserves because it's not me! I always knew he never loved me as much as I loved him! He's evil. Absolutely heartless. I hope he loses his job and has to live under a bridge or some shit. He's the devil's son, that's what he is! He's always jealous of everything! He's jealous of me and my friends and anybody who likes me! He won't let me go see my friends and he breaks up with me every day! I'm so tired of this. I am SOOOO done. So done with him and his shit. I just wish there was a way for me to get back at him. He doesn't even know it, but I'm the most important thing he'll ever lose."  
Ciel vented out as he broke down numerous times in just a couple minutes as he kicked the rocks under his feet across the street. Doll was at his side, trying to work with Ciel and listening contently to the events in Ciel's life that had recently gone through.  
"I don't need him."

...

"We got back together."  
Doll stood there for a moment, unsure if he had heard Ciel correctly.  
"Excuse me?" He said, wondering if Ciel was okay. He crossed his arms at his chest and leaned against the wall behind him as he listened through the phone.  
"Sebastian and I are dating again. I forgave him, so don't worry. Everything's fine. He still loves me and I still love him and he apologized and we made up." Ciel said happily.  
"Um...I'm not sure that's a good idea. He cheated on you Ciel and he probably still is. You're going to get hurt again, I'm going to warn you, and this is not a good idea."  
"Oh shut up, I know what I'm doing. He's not cheating on me and I trust him because I love him. Why can't you just comfort me and support me like everybody else? Everybody else but you supports my decisions! It's MY life, Doll!" Ciel said, his voice rising.  
Doll was getting tired over this, of all the shit he felt he was stuck in. Why couldn't Ciel just leave Sebastian once and for all? He always goes back to talk to the man or try to make up because he thinks he can "fix" all of Sebastian's problems.  
"I don't mean to offend you, Ciel, but I'm not the friend who just sits over on the side and twiddles his thumbs, okay? I'm not going to just sit there and watch you get hurt, because I know what's going on and If I didn't do anything it would make me feel like I'm just letting it happen and that makes me just as bad as Sebastian. Yeah, no, I'm the friend who will drive to your house in the middle of the night to comfort you and tell you to LEAVE THAT MOTHERFUCKER."  
Ciel was wordless, he wasn't mad or upset necessarily but he didn't want to talk to Doll anymore after hearing that. Part of him because he knew Doll was right, and he was just too stubborn and foolish to listen.  
"I don't want to talk to you anymore today." He answered, and with that, he hung up the phone on Doll.

...

Doll was nervous. He felt on shaky ground with Ciel and got a phone call from Ciel that Sebastian was in the hospital.  
Sebastian and Ciel were on not-so-good terms again and had recently broken up.  
Sebastian, earlier that day, had gone out to go get a tattoo on his hand. The tattoo wasn't properly done and Sebastian got an allergic reaction from it and had to go to the hospital.  
Ciel was freaking out, and Doll didn't really "enjoy" Sebastian's company and did not look forward to seeing the man.  
Ciel and Sebastian were the only ones in the room, as no family or friends cared to go see Sebastian and Doll frowned at the worried look on Ciel's face.  
Time passed, and it isn't known how much or what could have possibly happened, but in the verse of just a few minutes, the tables had turned on the entire situation.  
Somehow a horrible argument had arisen between Sebastian and Doll and Ciel was in the middle of it, crying and worried over what to do.  
"Ciel is MINE and I am his. Can't you see that Ciel wants NOTHING to do with you?! I HATE YOU AND WE BOTH FUCKING HATE YOU. CANT YOU SEE HOW UPSET YOU'RE MAKING CIEL? YOU'RE MAKING HIM CRY RIGHT NOW AND YOU OBVIOUSLY DON'T EVEN CARE ABOUT HIS FUCKING FEELINGS!"  
YOU'RE PSYCHOTIC, AND YOU'LL NEVER HAVE WHAT CIEL AND I HAVE BECAUSE YOU DON'T KNOW A FUCKING THING ABOUT TRUE FUCKING LOVE. GO TO HELL, CUNT. I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOU NEAR MY GODDAMNED BOYFRIEND EVER AGAIN."  
Doll was taken aback. Nobody had ever spoken to him like that. He wasn't quite sure what to do, or say, at that. Ciel was over in the corner crying and shaking in anger, angry at Sebastian for being so awful and at Doll for blindly continuing on with it.  
"Look, Sebastian, I'm not trying to steal Ciel at all, I'm not even interested. And technically, Ciel is not yours, as of now, you're still broken up and I don't mean to be rude, but I think I know more about love than you do. At least I can be a committed, faithful partner to the one I love and you can't even do that for Ciel. And it's Ciel's choice whether he wants to hang out with me or not, you can't control his whole fucking life. How would you feel if Ciel treated you the way you treat him, huh? You take advantage of his love and that's just cruel."  
"YOU DON'T KNOW A FUCKING THING ABOUT US, AND CIEL WILL ALWAYS BE MINE. YOU CAN'T TELL ME WHAT I CAN AND CAN'T DO. Can you get it through your thick skull that I DONT FUCKING CARE HOW WHO AND WHO IS TREATED SO GET OUTTA MY FACE."  
"Actually, Ciel told me quite a lot. And if a sensible person looked at this, it's more of you being in my face as in I've cussed far fewer times than you and I see you prefer to yell at me in all caps. It's fine, I already know all you really care about is yourself. You're incredibly narcissistic and full of yourself, you never think of others and that automatically makes others not like you."  
"FINE. So what? I fucking ADOOOORE MYSELF. WHOOOOWOOOOWWWOOOHOOOOWOWO I'M FUCKING AMAZING, I'M SO GREAT AND AWESOME AND I'M BETTER THAN EVERYBODY ELSE BUT YOU KNOW WHAT? I DON'T GIVE A FUCK BECAUSE EVERYBODY LOVES ME ANYWAY AND NOBODY LIKES YOU BUT ME? I'M THE BEST AND I JUST DONT GIVE A FUCK ABOUT ANYONE ELSE SO FUCK OFF AND GET THE HELL AWAY FROM ME."

And after that, Ciel pulled Doll out of Sebastian's room and yelled at him.  
"Stop fighting with Sebastian! You're going to kill him!" Ciel cried, pushing Doll away by the shoulders.  
"I'm sorry but I don't understand how I could kill him by arguing with him and he seems fine to me, he's just really, really mad right now after he lost his temper."  
"We'll you CAN, and you ARE! You're going to make him upset and cause him to STOP BREATHING and DIE!" Ciel screamed and Doll silenced himself.  
"I'm sorry, I was just trying to stand up for you. I would never hurt Sebastian. I understand, I'll stop talking to him. I didn't realize what I was doing or how I was affecting Sebastian. I'm sorry."  
Ciel calmed down gradually and his breathing slowed. "I get that you were trying to protect me...thank you." And with that Ciel walked back into Sebastian's hospital room and left Doll outside.

* * *

November 2013

Ciel had invited Doll to lunch and they had just sat down went Ciel broke the news that Doll knew was coming.  
"Sebastian and I broke up a few days ago." Ciel said with misery in his voice.  
"What happened this time?"  
"He called my self-harm scars big and ugly then he said I was skinny and anorexic. We've decided to take a break. Claude is moving in with him in December."  
Doll was thankful he hadn't been eating anything, or else he might've coughed it up.  
"Moving in? Wait... So Sebastian kicked you out and now he's gonna be sharing a house with Claude? That's like... Wow, he's closer to that man than I thought." Eight years was a long time, and willing to move in with your partner is a big step. Doll looked at Ciel and saw the unhappiness lining his features. The man was miserable in this relationship, it was like he was a victim of a predator.  
"You'll find someone better. Things do get better after this. You'll find someone who will kiss your scars and love your body no matter how it looks. You've got everything anybody would love to have. You've got good looks, talent, smart, and you're very nice. Don't doubt that."  
Since the hospital incident, Doll felt that things had gotten a bit more awkward but Ciel was acting the same as usual. Doll stayed his space from Sebastian and tried to fight the feeling that Ciel was angry at him. He wasn't sure what was happening.

* * *

Early December 2013

"Why do your friends know about Sebastian cheating on me?"  
"Hm?" Ciel and Doll were sitting on the edge of the curb outside the mall parking lot under the roof as it was lightly snowed and the light delicacies came down to rest on their feet.  
"I told them about it." Doll simply answered, nothing thinking it would be a big deal.  
"What the fuck... Why the hell would you do that?!" Ciel asked, turning to Doll.  
"The same reason you tell Sebastian all the private things I share with you. I trust you to keep my secrets and you and Sebastian are close, and you tell him because you honestly believe he won't tell anyone else. I honestly got really stressed out by what was happening, and I guess I didn't hide it very well, and they asked what was wrong, so I told them. But it's not like I'm telling complete strangers. Don't worry, I only tell people I trust. I know them and they've been nothing but kind and trustworthy so I don't doubt them."  
"Just...just how many more of my secrets have you told people?" Ciel paused as he stood up to hover over Doll and brush the snow off his jeans.  
"Dude, that's all. Are you okay? It's really not a big deal so you don't have to overreact. You do the same thing, but I'm fine with it because I trust you."  
"Liar." The word came out as a whispered. Ciel wasn't sure where this was going but he didn't like it.  
"Excuse me?" Doll slowly got to his feet and moved away from Ciel.  
"LIAR! I know you're lying to me Doll! Just what else have you done to make me look bad?"  
"Nothing! I swear, Ciel, I am your friend. I would never hurt you, okay? Why are you suddenly acting like this?"  
"I should have never believed anything you said. You know, I bet Sebastian bribed you to come and "pretend" to be my friend so you could stalk me and see what I'm doing all the time! I bet he sent you here to spy on me!"  
"I never did any of that! Where is this even coming from, it's absurd! The only one here bribing and stalking people is Sebastian and you know that but I'm not one of those people! Sebastian goes behind your back and trash-talks you and turns the whole tables to tell people that you're the evil one! She tells people that you take advantage of her and I know that because she was talking to my friend and said that!"  
Ciel's eyes darkened.  
"You're low. Making up things about Sebastian just to tear us apart. I always knew you were jealous of our love, it's probably because you lost yours. I bet that's why you want mine, it's like you're always trying to control our relationship!"  
"What the hell...that's ridiculous, I'm not jealous of "your oh-so-great love." That wouldn't even make sense! And what if I could prove it? That Sebastian also does that behind your back." Doll shot back, pulling out his phone. "I will call her right now and tell her to send the message to you."  
"By all means, do it then. But I know how Sebastian sounds and I'll know if you're lying."

Doll wasn't lying. And it only made Ciel angrier. There, in his hand, was proof of Sebastian trash-talking Ciel behind his back. It was him for sure, and the words sounded undeniably like him.  
"Sebastian would only talk like this with someone he knew for a long time. This isn't your friend."  
"Well, sorry to burst your bubble, but her name is at the bottom and they had only talked for five minutes before Sebastian started attacking you. You see that? He said he couldn't break up with you because you would probably sue you or bribe you. He's trying to get pity so people believe you're forcing him to date you!"

"Oh yeah? Well, that just proves you HAVE been keeping secrets from me! You knew about this and didn't even tell me! You and your friends are out spying on Sebastian and I, aren't you?"  
"That's only because you were so upset! I didn't want to make it worse! I thought you already knew about it, and I just didn't know when to tell you because either you're sad and I'll just make it worse or you're happy and I'll make you upset again. I thought I was doing the right thing! And now you're just trying to change the subject because I just proved you wrong and you're just making even more crazy accusations that I'm a stalker, a spy, and that I'm out to get you!"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP. You kept it from me, you little piece of shit! I bet everything else is true too!" Ciel spat, stepping towards doll to push him.  
"I was nothing but truthful with you! You just can't accept it because you don't wasn't to believe that Sebastian doesn't love you!"  
"Sebastian does love me! You know, you always believed everything I told you! You trusted me way too easily! I'm not the innocent little angel you think I am!" Ciel yelled, his fists tightening.  
Doll froze for a moment. Ciel had lied to him? Something about that bothered him immensely. He had never lied to Ciel, and he trusted Ciel. Friends were supposed to be truthful with one another. Had they ever even been friends at all or was it true? Had Ciel really hated him from the very beginning?

"From this moment on, we are no longer friends. I'm sorry I ever even liked you or listened to you, you've done nothing but hurt people and I wish nothing but misfortune on you. You're just a disgusting human being. Sebastian was right. There's clearly something fucked up about you, you're psychotic, delusional! I want you to leave Sebastian and I alone, and I never want to see your fucking face again, don't even dare trying to talk to me or come ANYWHERE near me, ever again." Ciel threatened, cruelly kicking Doll down into the snow before he abruptly left and hurried back to Sebastian.

Doll looked over the situation sadly and with a sigh, he slowly stood up and looked after Ciel's car before he made his way back home quietly, unsure of what exactly had just unraveled, but being sure that there weren't going to be any apologies, that this was the end.

...

"Did you see what Sebastian wrote?"  
Doll looked up as one of his friends pushed a slip of paper towards him.  
It had been a couple weeks and Doll had gotten close to a group of other people. They were kind and supportive and had gone through similar experiences with Ciel or Sebastian as well as him.  
"He wrote a story about you. You should read it. I thought it was odd when all the things in the story matched your life."  
Doll grabbed the slip of paper and skimmed through the pages of text about him. It was a short story, with his name in disguise, but it was definitely about him.  
"What do you think?" Mey-Rin sat down beside Doll, upset herself by their insensitivity. Finny walked over and took the paper out of Doll's hands to look it over.  
"Well...they certainly still harbor feelings for you, that's for sure. Enough to actually write a whole story about you. How do you feel about the ending? And where it's going?"  
"They crossed the line. I feel like they're rewriting it so I have to relive it but I'm not going to do that. Ciel took everything I told him and had Sebastian write it just so that I would get pissed over it. They're picking on people who aren't even involved now, which is unacceptable. It's sad and childish. It's not even a good story either. It's just offensive and obtrusive. But if they're going to invade my life and write about it, I should return the favor and write something about them as well. I think they'll like it, especially Sebastian, since he's so narcissistic, he'll love anything about him."

Doll set down the story and stared at it for a while. He was angry, no doubt. Ciel and Sebastian had chosen to pick on people unrelated now, who hadn't done a single thing and push them around because they were helpless. They had chosen the most important person in his life to harass, because they knew she couldn't do anything about it and it would piss him off.

Doll sighed. He almost felt pity towards those two now because they didn't have anything.  
Ciel and Sebastian were still there, the same as before. Nothing had moved forward, there was no progress or improvement. Ciel was trying to desperately hold the strings together as Sebastian did as he pleased. Nothing had changed in their relationship. They were alone with their miserably lonely minds and Ciel would remain trapped in love until it finally bled to pieces or faded in time.

* * *

Well then, there we go. Again, this was a story I personally wrote just for Meg Hanlon (Little Storm) and Michelle (robovacation). They are two fanfiction writers who started a long-distance relationship, you'll know Meg by her turquoise or rainbow hair and love for deer, and Michelle is her older girlfriend and those two lovely girls started dating on Christmas Day. Oh, Meg's birthday was in September too, so go wish her well!

If you're reading this, well then that's a first as even though we were friends for months and you read fanfiction all the time and you knew I wrote too, you never bothered to take a look at my work, not even once.

If you want the rest of the interesting story behind this fanfiction, go to my profile page and there's a link to photos.

I apologize if it was confusing or rushed or anything, I wrote it in one night and it was kind of weird for me to write it, but thanks for reading!

I decided to give grace to Michelle and delete the sex scene. Also, Meg you keep on sending me PM's then blocking me right after so I can't read them.

I got a message from Sprankles, and, Sprankles, I understand. I know they're not worth it but despite that, I just want people to know. I'm the kind of person who is impulsive at times and my first instinct was to fight back, so here I am. I want people to know the real Margaret and Michelle, because, shouldn't you always show people your true personality? I'm just giving them a little push.

Both you and I didn't know how cruel they truly are and we got bitten. I wrote this so that everyone will know, and take their precautions. Yes, I know I should let go of it and move on because they're not worth it, and I will. I'm not going to dwell on it forever and I'm eventually just going to leave and let the rest of their miserable lives fuck them over. What comes around goes around eventually and they'll regret it.

I was so happy to hear from you though, and I'm so sorry. It seems like you're doing better now, and I truly hope you are. You don't need those people in your life, and they don't deserve you. I wish you the best and I hope you find your own happiness. Good luck~

~Pepper


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Oh yes, there is a chapter two, Robovacation and Little Storm. Our story didn't quite just finish up after Ciel completely destroyed his friendship with Doll and continued to harass him.

Also, Robovacation and little storm usually respond to everything related to them, right? They review and comment anything made for them, but not mine, but they've seen it.  
Remember Sprankles? Little Storm and Robovacation are the kind to create a storm over this stuff and they humiliated Sprankles and yelled at her because Sprankles made them look bad. They also did it to me back in the beginning of the year. So if someone attacks them, they fight it and defend themselves.  
But with me and this story, they aren't doing anything. They turned off their messages and became reclusive and haven't acknowledged it. Why? Because it's all true, they can't defend anything and prove that I'm lying because all of this did happen and they don't want to draw attention to it.  
They mentioned Sprankles on their tumblr to their hundreds of fans, to get them to go see who Sprankles was to laugh at her, but they won't do that because they don't want anyone to come here, read this, and ask them about it because they can't do anything or prove me wrong.

For future reference: ROBOVACATION AND LITTLE STORM LIE AND DO NOT HAVE ANYONE'S ADDRESS BECAUSE THAT INFORMATION IS IMPOSSIBLE TO GET FROM AN IP ADDRESS. IF THEY TRY TO THREATEN YOU WITH REVEALING YOUR PERSONAL INFO, THAT IS ILLEGAL.  
So yes, they lied when they said they had Sprankles address and my address. They are lying if they say they have anyone's address and are faking it and are just hoping that threat is enough to make you go away. It is illegal for them to reveal any of your personal information.

For a catcher-upper, here is what happened in Chapter One:

Sebastian and Ciel began dating on Christmas Day, Ciel finds out Sebastian had been sleeping with his ex-boyfriend, Claude for the entire relationship 2 months in, Ciel forgives Sebastian but Sebastian continues to cheat for over a year.  
Ciel becomes close friends with Doll and tells Doll about everything going on in his life with Sebastian. Sebastian breaks up with Ciel several times over the course of three months, including Ciel's 20th birthday on September 23rd(Sebastian has sex with his ex-boyfriend, Claude, on Ciel's birthday and calls Ciel to ruin his birthday). He also breaks up with Ciel, calling Ciel's self-harm scars big and ugly and saying Ciel looks anorexic. They break up when Sebastian goes on a date with Claude to a concert, and when Sebastian tells Ciel that Claude is planning to move in with him.  
Sebastian goes to get a tattoo of Winnie the Pooh on his hand from a bum, but it goes wrong and he ends up in the hospital and Sebastian loses control and gets in a fight with Doll. He accuses Doll of trying to "steal" Ciel while Doll calmly tries to defend Ciel.  
Ciel gets angry at Doll, and ends their friendship, letting it slip that he had been stringing Doll along the entire time. He tells Doll that he had been lying the entire friendship and accuses Doll of being a psychotic stalker, spy, and hacker, hired by Sebastian to spy on him.  
Sebastian and Ciel continue to harass, embarrass, and threaten Doll.

Again, here is chapter two, dedicated to the lovely Meg (Margaret) Hanlon of New South Wales, Australia, also known as Little Storm or Candy Heart Syndrome, and her lovely girlfriend, Michelle, or robovacation and wencharella from Los Angeles, California.

-This is based off a true story. I have also based Sebastian/Black off of Robovacation, Ciel off of Little Storm and Doll off of myself. Enjoy!

* * *

September 2013

"Hey, aren't you Doll?" A curious voice interrupted Doll as he pushed a jumble of mismatched coins across the counter and was handed a shopping bag with a receipt taped to the side.  
"Um...yeah. May I ask how you know me?" Doll turned around to come face to face with a young woman about the same age as him with large glasses and loosely curled blond hair.  
"Oh, well, I met Sebastian and Ciel and they were talking about you. They said you were psychotic but I was expecting someone more like..." Doll interrupted. "A delusional schizophrenic? A psychotic killer? A psychiatric ward escapee?" The woman blushed and nodded.  
"Well, I'm sorry to ruin your image of me, but I'm not as "exciting" as that and I'm pretty sure I'm not psychotic or delusional. When did you hear that?"  
"Well, Sebastian used to have this friend, Elizabeth, and they got into a fight a few days ago. Sebastian said Elizabeth was trying to steal Ciel from him, and he said that Elizabeth also told him she had no respect for him. It was kind of odd, because I knew her a little and it didn't seem like her to do that, and I would have never guessed that she would have liked Ciel so I was a bit skeptical."  
"But anyways, they beat up Elizabeth in the middle of the street awhile ago to embarrass her in front of everyone and Ciel threatened to tell everyone her address. After that somebody asked how Ciel knew her address, and Ciel said that Sebastian and he tracked all of their close friends because they used to have a "psychotic friend called Pepper". They also said you still secretly stalk them."

Doll stopped for a moment, not too surprised. He was happy that Sebastian and Ciel had publicly shown their true colors again, and he hoped at least someone had realized how cruel they had been.  
At the same time, he felt angry and remorseful for Elizabeth. Those two had no right to do something like that to that girl. Even though he didn't know who Elizabeth was, he knew that she hadn't done anything that bad and they had made a big deal out of it to ruin her. He was just glad that one more person knew how Sebastian and Ciel truly were. Hopefully she was doing better now and had realized who her true friends were.  
"About this Elizabeth girl...what was she like? Did she completely adore the shit out of Sebastian and Ciel?"  
The young woman blinked, "Well, yeah, she did actually. She was always with Sebastian, but it seemed more like she was more of his assistant. She carried his stuff and always walked behind him and it was like she kissed his ass all the time. She was kinda quiet, and not very noticeable but she seemed like if you got to know her better, she'd be a sweet, optimistic friend probably."  
Doll stopped by a bench and sat down.  
"Thank you, I appreciate it. I wouldn't have known if you hadn't told me. I'm just going to sit here for awhile." Doll told the woman and she nodded and walked away.

Setting his bag beside him, he stretched his legs out across the sidewalk and leaned back on the bench, taking a deep breath.  
"Shit. Of course they'd come back." He muttered, leaning forward to rest his elbows on his knees. Back in early March he had finally gotten sick of Sebastian and Ciel. He had apologized repeatedly, in hopes of trying to make things better but was only shot through with crude words and looks of disgust. He had been harassed and he felt too embarrassed to talk to any of his friends at times because he was afraid of what they'd been told, as some of them were also friends with Sebastian and Ciel.  
In March he moved and had to be hospitalized. When he was released, he had contemplated what to do, whether he should go back or not. It looked like nobody had missed him and everybody was doing well, so he decided it would be best not to get caught up in things again so he worked on getting everything sorted out for the next couple months.  
True, he had wanted to get back at Sebastian and Ciel at first, but he was lost at what to do. It was only natural, it was a human instinct. If you are hurt by someone, it is your first reaction to want to defend yourself, then seek revenge.

His mind skipped back to when Ciel threatened to reveal his address as well, and he figured that he too had been tracked. Quickly pulling his phone out of his pocket, he remembered several times when Ciel had wanted to play with his phone.  
He scrolled through all his information, noticing an unknown code encrypted into the text and called one of his relatives he knew who worked with computers.  
He read off the code and there was a short pause before he got his answer.  
"How did you get that on your phone? It's a tracker. It tracks the general location you're in though, not exact addresses or places though. Unfortunately you can't delete it off your phone, but you can trick the person receiving all your data by letting someone else use your phone, leaving it somewhere, or adding additional programs to hit against it that will make the tracker feed the receiver false information." Doll's relative answered.  
"Thanks, I'll call you later, okay?"

Doll stared at the program and sighed before closing his phone. At least they didn't actually know his address. He felt a bit stupid for believing they actually did. Looks like they had been lying to scare people.  
He stood up and grabbed his bag and began to walk home, thinking hard.  
Sebastian and Ciel were once agin hurting other people, and publicly humiliating them. Not only that, but they were invading on his privacy and tracking everywhere he went as well as claiming that he was stalking them. It was like they were trying to purposely invite him back into their game, and after a couple of days, Doll would graciously accept that invitation.

* * *

September 23, 2013

Doll woke up that morning and opened his curtains with a large smile on his face.  
His new apartment was nice, but he still hadn't unpacked nearly anything. His method of packing was poor, and most boxes were half empty but luckily most of his essentials were in the top boxes.  
Outside it was a nice brisk day, and the wind pinched at red hands and cheeks. There was a dry chill in the air, but the sky overhead was a new blue as the moon faded and the sun sent quivering arms across the horizon to touch all of the hilltops with glimpses of newborn light.

"I think Sebastian and Ciel broke up again." Mey-Rin said to Doll through the phone.  
Ciel had figured out his tracker, finding that it was already sending false information to Ciel. While sometimes it was correct, it sent his location to Ciel as far as five cities away at times.  
"Really? What's been going on?" Doll asked as he gathered his supplies into his hands and shoved them into his bag before he headed out.  
"They have a pattern. They're very public and they always have people around them and following them around the city when they're together, but every time they break up, they'll hole up in their apartment for days and they usually only go out a few times but separately and Ciel usually looks depressed and drinks, and Sebastian will leave in the middle of the night so nobody will see him, and he's probably out with Claude and that's why he's so secretive about it. Then a few days later they'll be very public again and Sebastian will show everything he bought for Ciel, and bring Ciel out for dinner and buy him whatever he wants. They're doing that again, and it started a few days ago. They have all their doors locked and the curtains drawn."

"Just wait a few days and Sebastian will be showing off all the cheap eBay crap he bought for Ciel." Doll smiled and laughed at the predictability of it all.  
"Oh, and Ciel actually left a note on Sebastian's door, and somebody saw it before it was ripped off, but it was in Ciel's handwriting and it said something like,  
' It must be shit being worried about how you look all the time. You're so arrogant that you constrict me from doing anything because you're afraid I'll ruin your self-image or your reputation. I'm daggy and I embarrass people too but I don't give a fuck when I do. You'll never be as happy as me.' " Mey-Rin recited from the best she could remember.  
"Wow. I love watching them actually. I feel like this is an episode of the Ciel and Sebastian Show."  
"Don't you mean the Sebastian Show: featuring Ciel? Starring the fabulous, amazing Sebastian Michaelis?" Mey-Rin giggled and Doll smiled.  
"I'll call you later, can you come over tonight? Everybody else is coming too."  
"Sure thing, I'll see you later."

"What should I put the subject as?" Doll asked as he sat propped up in his bed with Mey-Rin's laptop on his lap. They were typing up a summary of everything that had happened. It was around dinner time, and the day was coming to a close.  
"I don't know, anything you want I guess. I can't think of anything." Mey-Rin said.  
"What about Truth and Lies?" Finny rolled over and peered around to look at the massive amount of text Doll had typed up.  
"That's good, but that makes it sound like the story is half truth, and half lies. This all happened so I don't think Lie or Lies should be in the title."  
"How about you put it down as True Colors until we decide. We can always change it later." Bard suggested.  
"That sounds good." Doll's fingers skimmed across the keyboard as he filled in the subject topic, then he closed the laptop.  
His soft fingers drummed against the cold top before he asked, "What if my old friends hate me?"  
"Hey, don't worry Doll. If they hate you, then it's on them because they didn't understand how you felt when they did that to you. Besides, it's just the way of the world. People are always going to hate on someone. There's no such thing as someone being liked by everyone."

* * *

Late September 2013

Doll was lounging in his bed with Mey-Rin at his side as they scrolled through their drafts.  
"Who should I send it to?" He asked. "You have two email addresses."  
"Just send it to both." Mey-Rin smiled and Doll sent all of his drafts out.  
"Oops. I just sent it to all of my contacts." He said and closed the laptop and Mey-Rin shrugged and jumped off the bed. "Oh well."

...

"Wow." Mey-Rin raised her eyebrow and looked over the responses.  
"What is it?" Doll asked, sitting down across from her at the table. Finny was sitting at one end, with snake at the other, and Bard was in the kitchen.  
"You actually have more positive responses than negative. But some of the negative ones are funny, and all of them are anonymous."  
"Gee, I wonder who the anonymous responses are from." Bard rolled his eyes.  
"Listen to this person, "I could barely make it past the first sentence."  
"We basically just paraphrased the first few sentences from Ciel and Sebastian's fight, so they're also insulting Sebastian. And I bet it is him." Finny pointed out as Mey-Rin closed the laptop.  
"Let's go eat out." Doll suggested as he pulled on a coat and they all got up and followed him out.

On the way to the diner, they passed Sebastian's apartment. The curtains were closed.  
Ever since word about them had gotten out, Ciel and Sebastian suddenly became much more reclusive.  
"They don't want to address it. It'll just pull more attention. I bet Sebastian had a breakdown. That man cares about his reputation so much it's unhealthy." Mey-Rin said as Bard pulled open the door for everyone.  
"Hopefully a lot of people know about them now and are more aware. It's awful to see people so blindly desperate to be their friend. They all just end up like us." Snake said as they were seated.  
"I hope that at least Ciel changes. Sebastian is already too far gone, he was even when Ciel met him." Doll said, completely oblivious to the dark stranger sitting in the corner watching him.

* * *

Early October 2013

When Doll had gotten back home that afternoon, he noticed 9 new voicemails.  
Listening closely, he nearly dropped his phone. On the other end of the line there was a heavy breathing and a creepy laugh after each sentence of "neener neener..." The number was unknown but everything about the caller shouted Sebastian.  
"You're an egotistical liar, Doll. Your name is so stupid and childish. I'm here because I like truth and I made a new pal named Doll. Doll likes to make up stories. He likes to make up a lot of stuff."  
"My friend Doll is a retarded idiot. He has an obsession with these two amazing writers and is psychotic and delusional. Have you ever read the story of Rapunzel? It's like that. Doll makes up his friends and his job as well as his story. He also makes up his family members and by the way, I study medicine and I'm dropping hints everywhere but you're just too stupid."

Doll listened to a few of the messages and raised an eyebrow. Suspiciously, the caller sounded just like Sebastian. Not only that, but he could just tell it had to be him. Just the way he talked, how loud of how quiet he talked, his tone, and each nuance in the voice, it had to be Sebastian.  
He dialed the number and responded. "Hello, Sebastian. I know it's you. First of all, I'm not psychotic or delusional. And the story of Rapunzel doesn't even make sense in this. I don't make up anything and I'm not conceited, or stupid for that matter. And anybody who studies medicine, whether you are a doctor or a student, doesn't call people to insult them. Doctors have much better things to do. Thank you for calling the mental health hotline though. Let me connect you to the psych ward." Doll said sarcastically.

Over the next couple of days, Doll noticed the man in the corner, always watching him.  
Doll had gone to the diner with his friends, and even once the man had been their waiter, introducing himself as Black. He had the same eyes as Sebastian and the same behavior.  
Doll noticed the man following him home and to work a couple times, but he always dressed in an abundance of clothing. He covered most of his face with hats and scarves and Doll continued getting creepy telephone calls.

...

"Don't you think that's going just a bit too far? Contacting Ciel's work place to complain about him?" Finny asked Doll as they looked over the Aussie Tax Returns page.  
"Of course! But that's the thing, Finn, I don't have much of anything else to lose, and I'm hitting every point of it. And I prefer that we just call what I'm doing here just a small reminder. Besides, wouldn't it be interesting as to how they'll respond?"  
"You see, remember when he was complaining about having to dye his hair back to black but it was forgotten? Either they won't get my message, ignore it, respond either crudely or nice, and do something about it or not. I'm just reminding his boss that Ciel's hair looks unprofessional."

"Add in a bunch of shit about how you're a regular customer and are really disappointed." Mey-Rin added in as she walked around the kitchen making coffee.  
"This is a tax returns company Mey, not a cafe. Besides, when have you ever done taxes? Aren't you like 17?" Doll asked, raising an eyebrow.

Mey-Rin walked over and leaned down onto the table with her elbow.  
"You know, those Australians are odd. They have Golden Gaytimes and don't they call the bottom of flip flops bikini's and stuff like that? They practically have their own language. Who knows what else is different over there? Taxes could be as contrasting as...chocolate and vanilla over there. It says "enjoy our maximum returns" on their official website, so just put something like, "I enjoy the maximum returns I get." It's like me telling you to enjoy your ice cream, but it's a question at the same time, so you confirm that you do like your ice cream. So they're telling you AND asking you to enjoy your returns. See? Doesn't that make sense?" Mey-Rin explained as everybody else sat in silence trying to wrap their mind around what she was saying.  
"Mey-Rin, that started out okay but as soon as you tried to compare taxes and ice cream it went downhill. I can kinda see where you're getting at though...I think."  
"Here, just let me write it down. At least I get it." Mey-Rin sighed, leaning over Doll to type in her idea.

...

Doll crossed his arms over his chest casually as he listened to his latest voicemail from the oh-so-anonymous (coughsebastiancough) Black.

"OooOooouh, the first response from Doll herself. I almost peed my pants. I love it when you talk about me. DO IT DO IT DO IT. I don't study medicine. And if you truly think I'm Sebastian...or Ciel...then check your tracker. You'll see that I'm not from Australia or LA. maybe I'm a stranger. Maybe I met them at university. You truly are an idiot. I can see that you listened to my voicemails for over an hour a few days ago. Do you know what an obsession is? I know where you live. I bet your daddy really works in the boiler room. Do you clean bathrooms? You're such a liar. Why don't you lift up your shirt and send me a picture of your ribcage? You're a sad, pathetic person. Bitch, I'm fabulous."

Doll smiled at all the contradictions and snorts throughout the message. He was becoming curious. This was Sebastian's phone persona, and if Sebastian's 'Black' persona was a whole different person altogether, Doll would be curious to meet the nasty motherfucker. With a loud, drunk drama queen voice, and a voice bank of grisly noises and sounds, Doll felt like it would be an animal of lesser intelligence that could speak.  
Although the mere idiocy of Black amuses him, Doll preferred to choose his enemies for their intellect and was a bit tired of Black, especially with his insults on his family and poor attempts to portray Doll as more insane than him.

"Funny how you know stuff I only told Ciel. And Ciel is the only one who went to college, and he went in Australia but apparently you're not from Australia. And Sebastian always talks about his bathroom life, and I'd rather not know about your bed wetting. And I'm not a creep, I don't track people. Funny though, Ciel did put a tracker on my phone. How did you know how long I look at stuff? And also, I forgot to close my phone after I listened to your message, I didn't listen to it on repeat for an hour. And yes, I do know what an obsession is. You've been reciting dictionary definitions into my voicemails for almost a week."  
You're lewd and disgusting. I am not sending you any pictures of my body. Please stop insulting my family. My father could have saved your own life at one point. He didn't go to medical school to work in the boiler room. I do not clean bathrooms or anything remotely related."  
He ended the message and dialed Sebastian's number and left an angry message. He was fine with being insulted himself but aiming at innocent, oblivious people was were he drew the line.

"What the hell is wrong with you? You have serious problems, and I think both you and Ciel are seriously mentally ill and you both need help. You think you're so great, but you're really not that big or amazing. You have this inflated self image and you think you're the best person ever, but you know what? The best person ever is completely selfless. They actually care for other people and respect others, but you... you don't make anyone happy. You string Ciel along and cheat on him because you don't respect him. What kind of cruel person insults a person's body and scars and ruins their birthday on purpose?!  
You're not sorry for anything you've done. It may take Ciel years, but someday he's going to figure you out and leave you. You can tell him that you're sorry but he won't believe you like he did before. Someday everything is going to come back to bite you. You may push people down to get you where you want to go now, but sooner or later they're going to rise up and you'll fall down.  
I may only be one voice in a million, and you and Ciel can try to take everything from it all comes back down to it, it's what you do and what you say and how you feel that makes you who you are, not how many people like you or adore you, because all the notorious leaders had their fans too, but did that make them good people? I honestly hope that someday you might actually get a heart and stop hurting so many people."

Doll huffed, throwing his phone down onto the couch, but he surprisingly felt good.  
That's right, he thought to himself. Somebody has to say it sooner or later.

* * *

"Hello Doll. Thank you for your message. I've contacted the police and my attorney. You will hear from them on Friday. Goodbye." Sebastian spoke with a sneer in his voice and Doll rolled his eyes and set down his phone.

He'd wait for Friday, but he had a feeling nothing was going to actually happen. It was a clear threat, not something absolute and Doll felt no fear or worry. It was a dry attempt to try and turn him into a fearful coward, and Doll knew it was an attempt to fight fire with fire. He knew that when he wrote that story and those articles that Sebastian and Ciel would do anything to ruin him, and we was smart enough to tread carefully.  
He knew that a lot of people would hate him, and want to hurt him, and he was lucky to have kept so much of his information private. The only thread keeping everything tied together was the hopeful guarantee that Sebastian and Ciel wouldn't break the law, because that was the only way to break him, and at the cost of their own clean record.  
What had Sebastian complained about? It was hard to imagine, most likely harassment. He could just imagine Sebastian and Ciel complaining to the officer.

"There's a guy who's bothering me online and he sent me a mean voicemail yesterday!" Sebastian whined.  
"And what did this man say to you?"  
"He was mad and he kept yelling at me and saying I should stop cheating on my boyfriend, insulting people and using people." Sebastian moaned and the officer almost laughed.  
"Wow. Go get a life. We're not wasting our time on you."

Doll smiled to himself. Was it really even worth it? Getting the police involved? Suing him? Even if it did go through, he had never heard of any one going to jail for that, and he had never lost a lawsuit. It wasn't even a worthwhile case. You can only sue someone if you've actually been hurt by them. And nobody had been physically hurt, and you'd have to be severely psychologically messed up over it, which usually included committing suicide or being unable to function in a normal life(like unable to hold a job and live alone), and Doll knew they were fine, and certainly not going to commit suicide or quit their jobs and admit themselves to a mental hospital just so that they could sue him.  
Sure enough, Friday passed and there was nothing. No visits, no calls, nothing. Then Saturday, Sunday and Monday passed as well with no contact whatsoever. How reliable.

...

"Okay, okay, get this. So Ciel actually responded to our complaint!"  
Doll announced as him, Mey-Rin, Finny, Bard, Snake, Ronald, and Grell sat around the counter drinking cider.  
"Yeah, so, apparently they laugh at their customers' complaints. Ciel said he and his boss got a good laugh out of it! Then he added in that he tracks the people who send in complaints about him at work too!" Mey-Rin laughed.  
"It's nice to know how much they value the opinions of people! We're not even customers but they still laughed over it! I bet somebody could run into their location, bleeding and screaming to call 911, and they'd laugh right in their face."

"But that besides, now that they know, I just want to send the boss a little message. What is something that you would NEVER want your boss to know about you?"  
They all sat for a few moments to think but it didn't take long.  
"I wouldn't want my boss to know that I write homosexual porn between young teenage boys and men as old as 30. And that I write bestiality." Ronald threw in With a mischievous smirk.  
"I wouldn't mind telling my boss that! Maybe William will think I can do it as well as I can write it!" Grell sang out, swinging his arm up in the air to bring it down and swing his foot up to Ronald's chair.  
"Okay, Grell, bring down the drama. This is why we usually don't invite you over." Bard laughed, trying to find alcohol in the pantry.  
"You're not going to find anything. I don't drink anymore." Doll reminded Bard as he pushed Grell back into his seat.  
"What about me then?" Ronald asked.  
"Grell always follows you here," Snake pointed out.  
"AND back to the subject people!" Mey-Rin shouted, pulling everyone back in.  
"He won't get fired, but in hopes that he has a normal boss, that would be awkward. Put it down." Mey told Ronald and he squinted through his glasses to type.

"Wait, so Sebastian's suing you? Or getting the police involved?" Bard questioned.  
"Yeah, I just skimmed through the message. It's been five days though and he said I should have been contacted a few days ago so I'm not worried. Ciel doesn't want to go through the hardships of suing someone in another country."  
"Besides, he can't sue me successfully. Nobody's been harmed, physically or mentally enough to make the lawsuit valid. You have to be like, handicapped by what the person did to you. And it's not they're going to arrest me. I'm not even worth that, and the officer who comes out to see you usually judges you. Believe it or not, but having support from your family and friends, looking tidy, clean and kept, having a clean record prior, and no troubles with family, school, or job prior does help. As well as attitude. If you're also polite, kind, and gracious, that's helps out a lot, and this is so small, they'll probably just come by to talk to me and see I'm perfectly fine and just leave."  
"Plus Sebastian already has stuff on his record, remember?" Finny remembered.  
"Yeah, he got arrested when he was 19 for drunk driving," Bard said, "and then also for underage drinking as well."  
"What happened to him?"  
"Here's the funny part. Sebastian wrote two different things online. He said that he was arrested and had to be chained up next to a stinky prostitute all day in a Tumblr ask and on his AN for a story he wrote. But then, he was also on a Forum a couple years prior I found and he said he had to go to the morgue for three days and work there and he said it was weird because the usual employees were there just casually talking about what Chinese food they should get for lunch and there were dead people everywhere. So he lied, and he forgot to erase it, but then he realized he could get caught and deleted that ask and the whole story of Sepulveda."  
"He lied about something so small and meaningless, why not lie about everything then?" Doll pointed out.

"Oh, and you guys don't have to worry, most of you are luckily minors and you definitely won't go to Juvenile Detention, or later be tried as adults. And you can't really be proven to have done much. I'm not worried so you don't have to be."  
"We're not, but if he was serious then I'm surprised, actually. Sebastian does all this big talking but apparently is too cowardly to stand up himself and he wants the police to cover his ass. Typical." Mey-Rin laughed.  
"He probably didn't even go through with it. He just wanted to scare us most likely." Ronald rolled his eyes and ran his hand through his hair.  
"I was a bit disappointed actually. It would have been such a thrill!" Doll said excitedly, smiling.  
"I was thinking the same thing! I wasn't sure initially, but this has turned out to be very fun. I like the rush and the suspense of it all." Bard added and everyone agreed.  
"I agree, but I'm still relieved it'll be over soon. I've loved getting to get closer to you guys, but I'm afraid my lack of sleep is the price to pay for staying up all night with you guys!" Doll smiled. He was happy to have all his friends with him so much now, and found that bonding over the situation had made them closer. Sure, we was tired and drained by the end of the night, but he was always excited to wake up each morning. Even in winter the sun kissed everything it seemed.

* * *

Doll felt like it was finally time to end it, he was getting bored. People called it an obsession, a waste of time, but it had only been a few months and those were probably the same people who fantasized over teenage boy sensations.

They had done everything they had wanted to, and had captured the attention of Ciel and Sebastian, and were ready to retire and move onto something new.  
Sometimes, some people just need to know there are consequences to their actions. That they can't just get away with doing whatever they want. They may be at the top now, but then again, Hitler ended up committing suicide and his entire cause died.  
A single person is not always going to be the best. You may have a million friends and more fans than anyone else. You might be the most liked person in town, but that's always going to change. It may take 50 years, but someone's always going to outdo you. Sometimes certain people just can't accept that.  
When you feel strongly about something, even if it's something as trivial as Justin Bieber or One Direction, write a letter and tell them how much you enjoy their music or do something about it. Some people just sit there and never stand up for what they feel is right. Even if they're wrong, at least they tried. So what if you make a fool of yourself?  
Like Sebastian, he's a self-absorbed, egotistical, conceited, arrogant, controlling, malicious, disrespectful, careless, heartless, angry, pitiful bastard. He doesn't realize that he'd be nothing without anybody else. Other people make you who you are. You need true friends, not fans, followers, or reviewers. You may have 3000 fans, and 400 followers, but when you don't have anyone, you have nothing. The only people Sebastian has are Ciel and Claude, and without them, he'd be nothing. Ciel and Sebastian keep each other going because without each other, they are lonely, dead souls, but together, sometimes, it's even worse than being alone.

Sebastian and Ciel are a good example of this. They'd be much more happier if they were single. Together, they only fuel their relationship on hate, and it's a fake scam. Doll could remember back to when Ciel once said to him, "When Sebastian and I are together, we are more popular. We have more friends and followers and our popularity rating is higher."  
When you only join together to jump start your popularity and to feed your ego, that's not love.

And as for Ciel, he's a cruel, sadistic, lying, fake, mentally ill, threatening, weak, harassing, malicious, self-conscious person, a Disneyland of problems and disorders. He is filled with an inferiority complex, and can't be strong by himself. He is desperate, clinging, and needy. He must always be in a relationship. Sebastian too, deep down, is very self-conscious. They both need to permanently disfigure themselves to feel acceptable. They need to dye their hair and get big, ugly meaningless tattoos and tongue piercings, eyebrow piercings and lip piercings so people notice them and they can actually be proud of themselves because they are ashamed of who they really are, so they try and change themselves with inks and dye and pieces of metal.

They sit online all day because even after permanently disfiguring themselves, they're still embarrassed to go outside. Like Sebastian, he edits commercials all day, in front of a computer, then he goes home and talks to Ciel. He doesn't go out to see friends or go to parties or to eat lunch with a friend. They are only truly confident on the Internet.

It's the cruel reality of everyday when they wake up in a crappy, dark city in a shitty apartment, with shitty jobs and no friends. They expect to have jeweled doorknobs, golden teeth, ball gowns, private planes, islands, a Paris penthouse, a nice new sportscar. They expect so much more, but the closest they get to that is when they are online. Worshipped by so many others, and gloating over their big numbers, they feel secure but it doesn't change anything in their life.

They put others down to make themselves feel better as they marvel over the pain they are inflicting and let it give them a moment of peace.  
Sure, maybe a little bit of therapy will fix it. The right person will fix it. No, that's not how it works.  
Ciel thinks that Sebastian is the "right person." Ciel thinks he can "change" Sebastian, he is under the illusion that Sebastian loves him just as much and will sacrifice everything to be with him. Sometimes, the "right person" just gives you that push that knocks you out of control, because they really aren't the right person.  
Sebastian is already too far gone. He dated Claude for nine years. No, not eight. When you continue to go on dates and have sex a year after you've broken up, that's a second relationship. He fell for Claude first, and even when he was with Ciel, he fell for Claude again. If you were truly in love with the first person you fell for, then you wouldn't have fallen for the second. Sebastian may have fallen for Ciel, but he wasn't with Claude during that time. He fell for Claude while he was with Ciel. Did he ever really fall for Ciel in the first place?

Doll may have been criticized, harassed, embarrassed, and threatened, but in the end of the war it only matters who comes out with a smile on their face and and a hopeful outlook.  
Others can walk away and say "We don't need this," but there's always a small part of them that says, "We can beat this."

Together, Sebastian and Ciel are the kind of people you want to cry for. Before you might have never thought that two people could be so incredibly broken beyond repair but they are living proof of just that. They may try to frantically hide the path of destruction behind them, but sometimes all it takes is one hand to tear down that bloody curtain.

* * *

I wrote this in one night, again, so it probably sucks.  
Black and Sebastian are based off of the lovely Robovacation, and Ciel is based off of the wonderful little Storm, and Doll is based off of me.  
This chapter felt crueler than the others, especially the end. I almost feel a little sorry. Oh well.

-I don't mean to offend anyone with tattoos, dyed hair, or piercings either, Doll was just relating the the fact that a FEW ( not you, just a small handful of people) people dye their hair and get big meaningless tattoos and piercings to draw attention to themselves. Only a few people do it for that reason. Most people do it for fun and because they like it or because it has special meaning to them, I meant no offense to anyone with that. I totally respect people who have that stuff, and I have lots of friends with dyed hair or tattoos and I love them to death and I've had them myself. By no means am I insulting you or trying to insult anybody, I fully respect anybody who has tattoos or piercings, and I think in some cases they look good. I'm just referring to those who use them to make them feel better, and even those people are fine, I would love to be friends with them but Sebastian and Ciel use theirs to make themselves feel better and to show people how much "cooler" and "stylish" they are than others. That's when using dyes or tattoos or piercings is a sad misuse.

Did I mention that this is a true story?  
And Black is one of the reasons to never talk to strangers children, because you might end up with a creepy, perverted stalker going after pictures of your chest.

And just for your information, "Anonymous" stalker, I know you probably know where I live or work, and if you ever try to get in my home or anywhere near me to hurt me, I am always armed and I WILL shoot you. I'll also get a restraining order against you if I have to.

And about the whole suing/police thing, I'm fine. Nothing happened, and I haven't broken any laws and everything's good.

Meg's boss also got back to me and claimed that "we don't have anyone with that description working here and never had anyone with that description." She told me Meg hadn't ever worked there, but Meg's boss actually lied for her and I know because how else would Meg have seen a customer complaint we sent to a job she doesn't have?

I, of course, had to change things so it would seem a little less complicated, so here are the changes:  
Instead of a phone tracker, Doll was being tracked on the Internet by Black, Sebastian and Doll. They recorded every site Doll went on to, for how long, on what device, and where. Doll figured out that they were using a crappy system and began to send them information in multiple locations, from multiple devices to confuse them and also changed the page information data.  
And instead of voicemails from Black, Black made a blog focused completely on Doll. Everything Doll did, said, wrote, and went Black recorded and posted and talked about.  
And of course, instead of emails, Doll wrote a short story and a few blog articles.  
And throughout the whole story, cell phone calls replaced messages for the most part.

And those are all the slight changes I made, so I hope that it made the story a bit more understandable.

And I have two more things for my greatest friends, robovacation (Michelle) and Little Storm(Margaret).

Dearest Michelle,  
You tried so hard to put me down and shut me up, but you should have known from the moment you and Margaret even glanced at Dee that you should have gotten ready because I had gotten enough. I'm not sorry for anything I've done and neither are you. You knew the best way to control Margaret was to misuse her feelings of love for you and you used them to bind her to you, to guarantee that she wouldn't betray you. I hope that maybe someday you might be given the opportunity to experience love, even if for a short amount of time, because love is not something you can lie to two different people about. Luckily, I'll remind you that opposites attract and with luck you'll find someone attractive, intelligent, loyal, and good in bed.

Dearest Margaret,  
Remember when you promised to bring me shopping in Australia and I promised to bring you skiing? I would never break my promise, but I would take your poles and push you down a black diamond trail. I'm actually quite grateful. You and Michelle helped me realize who was really there for me.  
I know you were pissed when you realized that you lost me. I was your medal, and you would never find anyone else as loyal or devoted as me. I practically worshipped you and told everyone about you. You even called me your number one fan and then, all of that stopped when you lied to me about everything, threatened me, then harassed Dee and I. You didn't care about losing our told people about you, I marketed you and made you feel like a celebrity. That's all that you miss. The attention. I opened up too fast, you used that, and I devoted my life to make you happy at that time. To me, it's not obsession. If you don't have anything to live for, live for someone else. Make everyday their best. Bring a smile to your face by bringing one to theirs. That's what it was about for me, so fuck you.

* * *

Last but not least, I'd like to thank my lovely supporters and friends and coauthors. You let me call you anytime, even if it's 3 in the morning. You listen to my odd ideas and help me pick out the perfect thermos bottle and French toast recipe even if you think I might drop dead from tea overdose. We make up our hilariously stupid future plans together and I can honestly talk about anything with all of you. You people are the cheese to my macaroni.

I can't really think of anything else to say in my AN so that's about it. Thank you!


End file.
